Dragonball Z Alternate Path: Gohan's Birthday
by DbzpreteenGohanfan87
Summary: Yet another sidestory. The day after his World Title win, Gohan finds out that he is made into the Crown Prince of the Ox Kingdom, on his birthday! So in celebration, a great gala event, a ball, is held. But a misinterpretation at the ball leads to a night of "activities" for Gohan and his new girlfriend, Videl. Rated M for safety, for nudity and limey content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

_**:A New Prince**_

_**:The Party**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

As Goku and his family left the Papaya Island in the night sky in their little yellow airbus, with the World Tournament having ended and it was now dark out and they were making their way back home. Goku looked back from his pilot seat and looked to see both of his sons fast asleep in the back seat. With Chi-Chi holding their youngest, little baby Goten who was cradled and sleeping his cute little baby sleep. And next he found with Gohan himself also nodding off while leaning off his mother's shoulder with his still freshly won World Tournament Championship Belt still wrapped around his waist. Goku couldn't help but smile with pride at seeing that. "Should we wake him up for now?" asked Chi-Chi, as she looked to her oldest with a look of loving care. "No, he's had a pretty long day today. And I think tomorrow will be just as long for him. Let him have his rest." said Goku affectionately and with pride as he looked to his son. And then he went back to driving them through the night sky and on to home.

The next day was Gohan's birthday, and when he woke up the next morning, he awoke to a traditional happy birthday greeting from his parents. And after a great birthday breakfast his parents took him to what they said was to visit his granpa. Gohan had never been to his granpa's, the Ox-King's, place before in his life. But he wondered why his parents were taking him there now? But when he'd asked them why they were taking him there all he was told was 'It was for his birthday surprise.' And while he wondered about the little secrecy his parents were enacting, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth if he couldn't help it. And afterall he didn't mind the trip.

But when they finally got there, boy was he ever surprised by what he'd found. He'd never imagined that his grandfather actually lived in a grand old white castle surrounded by a village like the ones he'd seen in fairytales. But although he was told long ago about his grandfather's past and although people around him was still calling him the Ox-King. Gohan always just thought of him as his grampa and didn't actually think he still lived like this after all these years. And also judging by the casual way he'd dressed and acted whenever he'd visited him and his family. But then again that _would_ explain all the slightly extravagant gifts his grampa always brought with him, if he still lived _like this_.

"Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan! It's so good to see that you've made it. Oh and by the way, happy birthday my boy." merrily greeted the Ox-King once they'd made it through inside. Gohan meantime, was still overwhelmed by the sheer size and extravagance of the place once they were inside and they had gone through the halls. They'd made their way to a grand dinning hall where the Ox-King had greeted them at a table. "Grampa! Thank you, but I still can't believe at this place!? Grampa, you live in this place?" Gohan spit out from himself, still mesmerized by the place. "Heheh, why thank you my boy. I'm glad that you seem to like it, because it happens to be part of thr reason we've brought you here." said the Ox-King with a merry chuckle. "What!?" spit out Gohan. At that point they all sat down at the table to join the Ox-King.

"Well let me get down to the point. The reason we brought you here is because I, or rather I should say _we_, have decided to make you my official heir to my kingdom and making you the Prince of the Ox Kingdom." happily informed the Ox-King. To say that this took Gohan by surprise would be an understatement. First he discovers that his grandfather has a kingdom of his own, or rather that to say he's still running it, but that he's in fact going to be the prince and _heir_ to this kingdom, and all on his _birthday_. It was a little much to take. "But, but, but, but, but, BUT why me!? Shouldn't that be my dad? Or that my mum could run things?" stuttered out Gohan, desperate to find some way out of this. "Now, we all know your dad is a fine fellow with a good heart, but you can't seriously expect Goku to be running a country do you? And your mother, well... to put it bluntly, as much as I would expect her to run things as smoothly with this country as she would in the household. Buuuuuuuuut, you know her temper and I'm afraid that it would cause far too many problems." explained the Ox-King, trying to be careful with his words about his daughter. Chi-Chi remained cross armed with a scowl on her face with her eyes shut and with her eyebrow twitching, but otherwise she didn't say anything. Or rather to say that she _couldn't_ say anything to rebuttal because she herself knew that he was right, much to her own annoyance, so she let him off the hook and suppressed her emotions as much as she could.

While Gohan didn't want the job but he had to say that the alternatives weren't better. His father _was_ a bit too much of dunce at times to run a country and his mother _was_ much too easily aggravated for her to deal with politics. "Well, I guess you're right. Mom _would_ be too much at odds with everybody and I can't imagine dad running the country at all. But still why choose me?" asked Gohan. "Why on heavens sake would you not be? I've been making this decision over a long time, and after what I saw you do yesterday in the tournament, I was convinced that you had all the qualities that would be needed for someone to run the kingdom. You're _very_ kindhearted just like your father so you would be kind and good for the people. And after what you did yesterday with winning at the World Martial Arts Tournament yesterday you've proven yourself to be pretty much the strongest guy in the world so who better to protect the kingdom. But also most of all, you may be a little young still but you're very level headed for a boy your age so I know you could handle the politics and some of the tough decisions. I certainly couldn't trust anyone else in my family with that. And I can't find any reason why I wouldn't want you to be inheriting my kingdom. Happy birthday my boy." explain the Ox-King, giving his reasons for his decision. For all that Gohan wanted to protest the decision, he had to admit that his logic was sound and that realistically he was only choice for the job. "Alright, fine I'll do it." submitted Gohan, and while he still didn't want the responsibility to having to run a whole kingdom in the future, he at least had the consolation of knowing that it was still _far_ in the future. And with that the matter was settled.

A little bit later, Gohan found himself standing atop a tall balcony on the side of the castle, overlooking the village with his grandfather about to address a mass of people down below. "My friends, subjects, fellow countrymen, today is a day for great celebration. Today I have just declared that from now on, my grandson Gohan will be your new prince! He has agreed to be the new official heir to my kingdom. Yesterday he competed in the World Martial Arts tournament and he came back to you as the World Tournament Champion. He brought back to us the World Tournament Championship for you and he has decided that with his powers he will help protect you all! But that's not all, for today marks my grandson's twelfth birthday! So as a birthday present see to it that my grandson gets a celebration to remember!" addressed the Ox-King in a rousing speech. The villagers responded with massive cheers as they heard this news. 'Wow, grandpa came sure deliver a rousing speech.' thought Gohan. Shortly thereafter his grandfather put his hand on Gohan's back and gently gestured for the boy to move up and address the crowd. Gohan just nervously grinned and waved to the crowd. The crowd cheered even more massively at the sight of their new prince. Gohan thought that this was insane! He was getting a whole kingdom for a birthday present! "Well... this is about the biggest birthday present anyone could give me." said Gohan, mostly to himself and in a mostly sarcastic tone.

Most of the rest of the day was consisted of parades and other festivities in the town as the citizens celebrated wildly and joyously at their new young prince along with his title win. Later in the day consisted of most of their personal friends, the Z-Fighters and so forth, coming over and them celebrating a private party with themselves in the castle. Dipping in the pool and enjoying the luxury of the accomodations and mostly having fun and so forth. Great fun was had by all during this daytime celebration.

But then when evening came and it became after dark, that was when a ball was thrown. It was a true ball in a true ball room that was made in the castle and it was organised with many celebrities and rich people coming from the city to attend and as well as many people from the local village that were invited. It was a true gala event as people were wearing fancy tuxedoes and dresses and with a punchbowl and with the ball room being encased by giant windows that showed the beautiful night sky outside on this glamorous occasion.

Gohan himself was wearing a fancy white princely uniform shirt with fancy golden yellow epaulettes and with three white straps going horizontally over his chest like the kind he'd see those fancy princes wear in balls in the movies and with blue uniformed pants. One would have to say that Gohan looked like a real prince from out of the fairytale stories in this suit. They said it made him look more handsome in it, but truth be told Gohan kinda felt silly in it. But his mom thought it was cute and apparently so did some of the other women. But mostly some of the young girls around his age who were attending the ball and that he could overhear whispering to each other, apparently thought that it made him look _very_ handsome. And while Gohan felt a little embarrassed, he couldn't help but to feel at least a little flattered by all the attention he was getting from all the female folk. But truth be told he wished this night would end so he could get out of his silly suit, but he had to stomach it for just a little bit longer. For his mom, for the occasion and for everyone else who were having a good time, he would bare it.

But then, things finally shifted for Gohan when he noticed that a very special guest had arrived. "H-hey Gohan... " awkwardly greeted Videl. She was in a fancy purple and white chinese dress ensemble that was, well... maybe more fancy for her but for the rest of the more fancyful audience it was quite plain. _(A/N: Basically she's wearing a white and purple version of the battle dress that __Sakura Haruno__ wears in the first part of __Naruto__. The main color of the dress is white with the lines on the trimmings being purple and the bike shorts she wears are also purple. And instead of shinobi sandals, Videl is wearing chinese style slipper shoes.)_ And while it wasn't as impressive or fancy like the other girls dresses that he'd seen tonight, but for Videl to wear them it made her look soooo beautiful in Gohan's eyes. They were modest enough for her more normal style, while fancy and different enough for a fancy occasion like this. Gohan was very impressed.

"H-hey Videl... boy you sure look pretty tonight." said Gohan, trying to hide a small blush. "T-thanks Gohan, I have to say that this really isn't my style. But I'm glad you like it. Though I've gotta say that you really don't look so bad yourself." said Videl back, herself fighting back a blush. "Really? You think so?" asked Gohan, feeling a little bashful at that. "Yeah, even I've gotta admit that that suit makes you look _really_ handsome." complimented Videl, putting emphasis on the 'really' part. It was clear that they were both feeling equally awkward at being dressed up fancy for each other. Little did each of them knew that the only reason that they'd each agreed to dress up fancy was in the case that the other would se them in it. Gohan couldn't help but feel like he could melt at having Videl thinking that he was handsome. Out of all the other girls in the world, Videl's was the only opinion where he felt he wanted to look handsome for. Though he didn't know exactly why. Though the same thing could be said of Videl and having Gohan thinking she was pretty. And she too didn't know exactly why. But to anyone else the answer was simple, it was a case of pre-teenage love.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Gohan. "Well... Me and my dad we were both invited, but my dad was held up by having to answer for the whole lying and fraud thing all day. But I wouldn't have missed this for the world so my dad ended up wanting to let me go and so he decided to act like a distraction and keep most of the media's attention on him while we have this party. What my dad did may have been wrong, but he's still a good man. So here I am, happy birthday." explained Videl before giving a small happy birthday hug. After that they just sorta chatted and hung out together and started walking around and mingling with the crowd.

After a few short minutes walking together, Gohan spotted a pair of familiar faces. "Krillin! 18!" Gohan called out. And it was indeed Krillin and Android 18, with Krillin wearing a nice tux and 18 wearing a nice strapless dress with them being arm in arm with each other, 18 had a bored look on her face as usual. "Hey guys!" replied Krillin as they came around to them. "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" asked Gohan, although he could already make a pretty good guess as to why. "Well, long story short, we're here on a date. You see after we sorta skipped out you at the tournament, which sorry to miss, I heard it was a real barn burner though! We then sorta heard about this party and figured it would be a perfect place for a date and so here we are. Which by the way, great party, congratulations my man!" answered and complimented Krillin. "Thanks, I hope you enjoy the party." replied Gohan. "Will do bro." acknowledged Krillin weith a thumbs up. "Let's just go somewhere else Krillin, I'm starting to get bored." said Android 18, then starting to drag Krillin. Gohan and Videl sorta felt a little sorry for him, but then shrugged and went back to the party.

Krillin and 18 had just separated from the two kids when all of a sudden Krillin seemed to spot someone out in the crowd. "Oh no! Not her!" muttered Krillin. "What?" questioned 18, wondering about what or who he'd seen. Low and behold Krillin spotted his old girlfriend Maron, who was apparently attending to the party as well. Now Krillin knew that having the old girlfriend and the new girlfriend meet could probably end up going bad for him. But before he could pass it off that he had seen anybody and otherwise shoo himself and 18 away, Maron spotted them. "Oh Krillin!" exclaimed Maron as she then ran over and quickly snatched him up and greeted Krillin with a bone crushing hug that sandwiched him directly in the middle of her cleavage while 18 could only look on in indignation.

However, Krillin managed to quickly unhook himself and push himself out of the hug. "Uh? Heheh, it's nice to see you too Maron." said back Krillin while tidying himself up to try to look more dignified. "Um Krillin? Who is this?" asked 18, trying to keep her contempt from her voice. "Um!? 18 I'd like to introduce you to Maron, she's kindu've my ex-girlfriend. Maron this is 18, she's sorta my date for tonight." Krillin introduced between them, trying to keep the situation as civil as possible. Maron sort of looked up and down at 18, seeming to give her a quick glance to appraise her, while 18 did the same. But just as quick as Maron had given her appraisal, she seemed to dismiss her. "So you have a new girlfriend now? Well, I guess I should say that congradulations. You must be so lucky, you've managed to find yourself a very pretty looking older lady." Maron said sweetly. Now honestly she was trying innocently enough to give her way of a compliment, but unfortunately it came off as something else. "Excuse me?" snapped 18 indignantly. 'Oh snap! Uh Oh! This isn't good!' thought Krillin in a panic.

"Oh well... I guess I'll just have to keep myself entertained with my many boyfriends from now on." sighed Maron. "You have many boyfriends!?" spat out 18, surprised at this revelation, as was Krillin. "Oh sure, I have so many on hand all the time. They're all so sweet I couldn't choose between them all! Although Krillin was a nice guy, he was sweet and all. In fact I don't think I've ever loved a guy quite like him. But a girl like me can't be tied down to just one sweet guy." continued Maron. Now seriously, this girl was seriously getting under 18's skin. I mean sure she could admire a girl for having multiple boyfriends. And with the way this Maron girl sounded, it sounded like it was A LOT! But the way she sounded so ditzy and scatterbrained about it, and even 18 stopped the line at stringing along multiple guys all at once, that was just wrong. Okay, it was official, there was something seriously wrong about this girl that was seriously grating on her nerves. Krillin could tell by the look of pure anger with the clenched teeth and the twitching of the mouth and the eyes, that 18 _wasn't happy_. But it was clear that 18 was holding herself back seriously. Because otherwise Maron would be a smear on the wall by now.

Krillin had to act fast if he was to prevent a scene like that from happening. "Uh, Maron? I think now might be the time to quit while your ahead." nervously spilt out Krillin. Maron however, clearly not recognizing the danger, just flicked her hair and scoffed away. "Ah fooey, you guys are no fun. But anyway Krillin, I guess it's for the best if we split up. I guess you wouldn't have been good enough for me anyway if all you have to settle for is an older lady." brushed off Maron as she turned her back and made to walk away.

Oops, WRONG MOVE Maron, veiled insults against BOTH Android 18 AND Krillin and all in the same sentence? BAD MOVE!? Now 18 could handle some rude remarks by some ditzy bimbo who knew nothing about what she was talking about. But him not good enough for her? In 18's opinion, this non-blond airhead was clear not good enough for him! And she was casting _him_ out like he was trash? NO ONE treated HER Krillin like that, he was her man and that was that dammit! And so the next thing anyone knew, Maron lay flat stretched across on her back on the wall on the other side of the room, her eyes rolling around stupidly, courtesy of Android 18's fist. "You know, I'm the one who broke off with her." said Krillin, trying to score bonus points with 18 while he had the chance as they walked away from the scene. "Good move. I didn't like her. That girl was nothing but trouble." replied 18 in her cold tone, they then went on to enjoy the rest of their evening.

The rest of the evening went on smoothly after that little episode. Eventually the evening led to the opening of the presents, and believe you me there was a MOUNTAIN of presents. The were all stacked up high and went up like a tower til they went nearly up to the ceiling. They were gifts that were mostly donated by the rich and fancy people who attended the party. Although some of those were pretty nice and expensive top quality stuff, they were mostly things that Gohan had no business for or interest in having because none of those rich people knew what he wanted. Although some were things that he wanted, but those were few and far between because some of them were just bound to get them right due to law of averages. But the few presents that _did_ come from his friends were all great and uniquely special just for him because they actually knew what his likes and dislikes were. And besides, because it was the thought that counts those that were from his friends were just uniquely special because they were from them, his friends. Although one present in particular, namely a magazine by Master Roshi, wasn't so well received, and was particularly frowned upon by the female population present.

But as Gohan went through his gifts, there were two figures that stood watching and glowering in the corners. One figure was Brody, the son of Broly, who was growling with teeth clenched as he stood in the corner with his arms crossed, as he'd stood there all evening. Obviously looking on, jealous at seeing his rival was getting a princely title and getting all this attention to boot. But meanwhile, in another corner stood Vegeta, and while he stood displeased too, his wore a different expression altogether. He was recalling all his times with Gohan, yesterday and today giving all too much cause for him to be reflective about things. That even though at the tournament tha he had been able to finally match up to his rival and fight Goku to a draw in their match, Goku still managed to somehow go on to move on to the finals and Gohan managed to get out an even greater performance out of his father than even he himself could. He thought about how it was Gohan and not he the Prince of All Saiyans or anyone else who defeated Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan himself. And the before that it was Gohan who ascended first to the true second level of the Super Saiyan and beat Cell. And before all of that it was Gohan himself who gave the final blow to him on Earth when he'd first come to this planet and it was because of his powers that they'd lasted long enough for him to be defeated in the first place. In fact when he'd first heard about Gohan's initial reading when Raditz was facing them on Earth, even HE The Prince of All saiyans couldn't boast about being born with a 1400 level power. If Gohan had been born on Planet Vegeta and they'd received that rating, he would've been placed in the Super Elites of their race right off the bat. It was at this thought that Vegeta smirked, he didn't need feel bad about losing to one who's heritage actually matched his own, Goku however was still another story, but for now, the kid deserved what he got right now.

At that, Vegeta then made his way over to Brody, seeing as how he was glowering like he was a moment ago. "You feeling angry about this?" asked Vegeta. "More than you can ever know. So he's a little prince now, so what? I'm still the son of The Legendary Super Saiyan. It doesn't matter, I'll still defeat him someday." replied Brody, speaking like a moody teen. Vegeta however just smirked, sensing a kindred spirit in this kid. "That's what I like to hear. Tell you what kid? Why don't you come over to my place and we'll train together to beat those two? Kakarot and his son. I can always use another sparring partner." suggested Vegeta. Brody just glanced up at him and then smirked. Vegeta would take that as a yes.

But meanwhile, the evening wore on and eventually the presents were all done. But as the evening wore on, Gohan started to overhear conversations by girls that were making him feel more and more uncomfortable, especially in the presence of Videl being nearby. "Oh, he is so dreamy." he heard one girl say to her friend. "Yeah, you know I heard that they're saying that he's the kid who really beat Cell and saved the world. He's like a real life knight in shining armor. A real prince charming." said the other girl to the first girl. "Really? Well I heard from a girl who was actually at the tournament yesterday. And she said that he lost his shirt in one of the fights and that he was _totally_ buff under there. She said that he looked like a bodybuilder and that he was the sexiest boy she'd ever seen." said another girl. "Oh man, really? He is too dreamy. What a prince charming." said one of the girls. A round of giggles could be heard after that. Needless to say this made Gohan feel very nervous, hearing this from behind his back with his super hearing, and having to hearing things like this all night.

And while Gohan had been hearing these things all night, but eventually a couple of girls grew bold and finally came up to him while Videl was temporarily separated from him. "Hey there, so you're the birthday boy?" greeted one of two pretty girls. "Hey there, nice to meet you." politely greeted Gohan. "So? We hear that you're a pretty 'big boy' on campus. Has anyone ever told you that that uniform makes you look _very_ handsome." spoke one of the girls. "So I've been hearing this by people all night. So yeah, someone has told me." said Gohan, sounding oblivious to her flirting. "_Really_? So what do _you_ think about it?" asked the other one of the girls. "Well, to be honest I don't really like this uniform. I feel it's silly on me and is _really_ uncomfortable to be in. I wouldn't mind taking it off." answered Gohan, not realizing the mistake in context he'd made just then. Then, at that point for some reason he didn't know why, but then they got this look for him like they were hungry for meat or something. "Well then... if you'd be willing to go out to a room together? I wouldn't mind showing you the differences between boys and girls. That is if your a 'curious' little boy?" whispered the girl in his ear. "So, you've got some kind of chart or something on you?" asked Gohan, sounding completely innocent and oblivious to her insinuation. Now in reality Gohan pretty much managed to get the gist of _that_ piece of innuendo, even though he didn't quite get all of it. But Videl would've killed him if he'd have accepted.

But at that point, that was when Videl herself came storming in. You see she had been secretly keeping tabs on the whole conversation with her own super hearing, and I mean _ALL_ of the conversation. "Sorry girls, but this boy is already taken." angrily spat off Videl, giving off a glare that could melt ice at the girls while she came between them and grabbed Gohan. "V-V-Videl Satan!? We-we had no idea!" sputtered one of the surprised, instantly recognizing it for what it was and immediately backing off. Both girls then immediate scurried off, not wanting to mess with the daughter of Mr. Satan who could easily kick their asses. But meanwhile, Videl took Gohan by the the arm she'd grabbed and started dragging him off away from the party and off to somewhere where she deemed "safe". And that unfortunately ended the night for Gohan at the party.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** Well here's the beginning of the last part of my official story. I hope you enjoy everything. And so Gohan is a real prince now and it looks like the Prince Of All Saiyans is going to have some little competition from now on. There was an idea for me to include a musical number with Gohan and Videl dancing to ****Lady Gaga****'s ****Just Dance****. But I ended up having to reject it since I don't feel that music mixes well in literature for me and I don't think I could've done I good job of conveying it for you guys. Oh well, I guess it'll just have to stay in my head. But anyway I hope you enjoy the celebrating as the next chapter could prove to be **_**steamy**_**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

_**:The Night of "Exposure"**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Goku was with his wife Chi-Chi in the middle of the party when he suddenly realized that he couldn't see Gohan anywhere at the party anymore. "Honey, where did Gohan go? I can't see him at the party anymore?" asked Goku. "Don't worry Goku, I'm sure he's just fine wherever he is." assured Chi-Chi, being unusually calm in this situation as opposed to given what was her usual character in such a situation. Instead she just continued to cuddle up to her husband. Not wanting to look a gift horse wrapped in the the mouth, Goku decided just to accept it in the easy going manner he always did. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Gohan can handle himself. Plus I would sense him if he turned out to be in real trouble. So he's probably doing just fine." said Goku, getting back to cuddling with his wife and enjoying the party.

But meanwhile, they didn't know that at that very moment Gohan was actually sitting alone on a bed in a large darkened master bedroom, with the only light inside coming from the moon from the tall open windowsill balcony door. If one were to look at his expression, it would seem to a casual observer that he was looking depressed, hold his head looking down at the floor. In truth he was thinking reflectively on what he did. He didn't know why he was wisked off by Videl and brought to his room. Currently, Videl had left him alone and had gone to a separate room, probably to get some space for herself. But Gohan couldn't help but feel this nagging feeling that something was wrong, but he didn't know quite what. He started to think about what those girls had been saying to him and what they'd actually meant.

Then it was while he was thinking down this track that as he was looking down that Gohan noticed something peeking underneath the bed. It looked like the top edge of a book or magazine peeking out from the bottom of the bed. He then grabbed it and pulled it up to see what was. And that was when he realized what it actually was and a heavy blush came out on his face. It was the dirty magazine that Master Roshi had given him for a birthday present at the party. He must've sneaked it in and placed under his bed in his room in order for him to find it discreetly. And while normally Gohan would be disgusted and throw it away like a good little boy he tried to be, but this time something stopped him. That part of him that was driven by his still just starting raging hormones was telling him to read it. A primitive impulse to assuage his still just newly discovered curiosity about boys and girls was begging him to read it. But stil there was a battle in his conscious about weither or not he should do it. And so he just sat there looking at the unopened cover of the magazine wondering to himself what he should do. And that unfortunately was the moment chosen by Videl to enter the room.

As Videl entered the room, she opened the tall doors and beam of light illuminated the room from the creak in the opening doors. As Videl looked she saw Gohan with the magazine in hand. The look of shock was evident on her face, but rather than get mad at him like she probably should have, Videl's expression turned to one of reluctant acceptance. Gohan looked on in shock as well, but then his stare turned away in quiet shame. There was no use in hiding it now. Videl then slowly closed the doors behind herself, the sound of creaking doors as they closed echoing painfully hard like nails on a chalk board as if they were almost leveling accusations at Gohan. But then the doors finally shut and the light escaped from the room except for the glow of the moon. Gohan was effectively locked in with Videl. Videl then slowly but in a loving and soft way stared to walk up to Gohan. Like an understanding mother who's caught their son _doing himself_ for the first time. She then made her way to Gohan's side of the bed, took off her shoes and sat herself down next to Gohan on the side of the bed.

Gohan seemed to keep staring at the article as if it was the dirty evidence to his crime, looking contemplatively and shamefully. "Isn't that the dirty magazine that Master Roshi just gave you?" asked Videl, trying to start a conversation, as awkward as it was. "Yeah, I found it under the bed when I came in. Master Roshi must've put it there for me to find it when I was alone." replied Gohan, sounding almost resigned to it. "Have you looked inside at it yet?" asked Videl, dreading the answer herself. "No... In fact what I was doing just now was thinking about weither or not I should." answered Gohan. There was no use in hiding it now, so he may have as well tell the whole truth. And while that answer wasn't completely what she was hoping for, at least she was glad that he hadn't actually opened it yet. "But, why would you even think of such a thing? I mean your usually such a well behaved boy?" questioned Videl, indeed if it was the last person to have perverted thoughts, Videl would've found them to be Gohan.

"Well... to tell you the truth, ever since that time in the spaceship coming back from New Namek. You know? The "incident" with the showers? I've been feeling these knew feelings, this new impulse I have to find out more about girls. I've been feeling more of an urge to see them naked for some reason. And I'm not entirely sure why, and it scares me to be honest." admitted Gohan. At that admission, Videl's eyes seemed to look down as if she herself was resigned to something. "I see... Well I guess it's pretty natural for a growing boy like yourself to start wanting to see naked women. I hear that it's a natural process about growing up. The hormones in our bodies cause it. So you shouldn't have to feel ashamed about that." spoke Videl, a light blush appearing on her face.

"But... I wouldn't... you know... peek at them. I would only look if it was an accident in front of me or..." Gohan said but he trailed off. "Or? Or what?" asked Videl, eager for wanting the answer. "Or if they wanted me to see them." admitted Gohan, looking at her directly in the eyes. Videl looked away, hesitating. "Well that's okay I guess, just so long as your not turning into a pervert like Master Roshi. And I guess there would be plenty of pretty girls who would be lining up and willing to show themselves off to you, a handsome guy like you. I bet you could have the prettiest girls in the world at your beck and call. Just like those pretty girls back there in the party!" shouted back Videl, turning her head with tears welling in her eyes, looking dejected. Gohan lowered his eyes in shame. So that's what this was about? It was obvious that Videl was feeling like she didn't measure up to those girls in some way. "Yeah, I guess that's true, but you know what? Of all those girls and all the women. Even the most prettiest girls in the world, and let me tell ya I think I've seen a few of those tonight. The one I want to see naked the most... is you..." admitted Gohan.

Videl rounded on him, not believing at hearing at such an admission. There was a brief look a indignation in her eyes. How dare he want to look at her naked bofy. But then those eyes softened, like she'd wanted to hear those words and that they comforted her. They made her feel a bit more confident in herself. But still she felt a bit flushed. "G-Gohan! I'm flattered... really... But... wouldn't you prefer if it was one of those prettier girls out there, or a full grown woman maybe? I'm not exactly the prettiest girl in the world you know?" stammered out Videl, feeling self-conscious about her body. "Like I said, I don't care about all those other girls. I care about you. That time in the showers we had in the spaceship and all the awkward moments we had afterwards? They made me want to see YOUR naked body and no one else's. Your the one who sorta started my curiosity about such things. So I want you the most." declared Gohan. "B-But... wouldn't you prefer it if my body was fully grown. You know, waited until I was grown up? I'm still just a young girl you know? Not much to see." said Videl, her self-consciousness being clearly evident and shining through again. "I don't know about that, maybe I would. But I would want to see you as you are now. I want to see the young girl as her body is, so that later I can appreciate her body more as it is when it's grown up. I want to see the girl so I can see woman later and appreciate her more because I know where the beautiful woman comes from. I just want to learn." said Gohan, the honesty in his words and the pleading look in his eyes somehow reassured Videl and made her feel all the more special. A sensual but soft smile graced her lips.

"Well then, so long as we're being honest with each other, I guess should say that I feel the exact same way about you." said Videl. Shock etched itself on Gohan's face. "Really? You do? You too?" questioned Gohan, surprised by her admission. "Just like you it also started for me since the shower incidents. No, actually a bit before it. I've felt curious about you almost from the moment I met you. The shower incident only seemed to increase it." admitted Videl. Gohan looked on amazed, couldn't believing at her admission that it worked for her too. She wanted to see him naked too! But then he shifted his eyes to look away from her, seeming to look on into himself. "I see..." muttered Gohan as he went to think for himself, and Videl went to do the same.

Silence reigned between the two for several minutes. So the each wanted to see each other naked? Well the question was now, what were they going to do about it? That was the thoughts behind Gohan and Videl's thinking as they contemplated for the answer for several minutes. Finally, it was Videl who piped up first. "Well... if you really want me to? I would be willing to show myself to you... if you were willing to do the same for me?" suggested Videl, a shyful blush on her cheeks. Gohan's head shot up and he turned around to look at her with shock and surprise. But then his expression quickly shifted to a warm smile. "You know I would. In a heartbeat. You need only of asked." responded Gohan with a caring, sensual smile. That was the answer Videl was looking for, as she smiled too.

"Well then... if that's how you want it. Then I guess I have no choice but to match your resolve, and show you the same in kind." responded Videl. She then left her seat on the bed and walked away until she was standing where she could be fully exposed in the middle of the room next to the windowsill where the light of the moon glowed on her. She then motioned to reach for the zipper of her dress at her collar. I was quite clear as to what she was up to. "Wait!? Stop! What are you doing?" cried out Gohan, stopping her before she could even tug on the zipper. "What does it look like I'm doing? I was going to undress myself." declared Videl, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But... Why?" asked Gohan, not knowing why she would actually commit to that. "Because you said you wanted me to. Besides, I hear that boyfriends and girlfriends do this with each other all the time, and we consider ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend now do we? So it should be okay. And besides, today's your birthday, so I'd like to acquiesce to the request of the birthday boy. Think of this as your birthday present. I didn't give you a meaningful birthday present yet, so I think that my body would be the best birthday present I could possibly give you." said Videl, almost in a tease-like fashion. "But wait... You don't... have to do that." lightly protested Gohan, but the force seemed to have died in his voice. "No I don't... but I want to... Plus as far as I'm concerned, I owe you my body anyway. You've saved my life personally twice, that includes my body. As far as I'm concerned, you practically own my body now. You've _earned_ this in my eyes if in nobody else's. For all the things you've done for me, the training, the bringing me into your world, the love. Your words earlier comforted me about this. And so I'm not afraid about what I'm about to do." stated Videl, finishing her emotion laden speech and was about to go back to tugging on her collar zipper.

"But wait!" once again Gohan cried out, holding his hand out forward in a motion to stop her this time. And she stopped herself once again. "Again? What is it this time? And what are you protesting so much about? Didn't you say you wanted this? Don't you _want_ this?" frustratingly questioned Videl. "But wait... It wouldn't be fair to you if only you did it. So I'll join you." declared Gohan. He went to motion himself up from the bed to join her, but this time it was Videl who protested. Now Videl knew, or had come to know over the years, that Gohan could be quite the consummate gentlemen all the time. But this was getting ridiculous!

"But wait, you don't have to do that. I'm willing to do this myself, so you don't have to do it tonight because it is your birthday." said Videl. "But that wouldn't be fair to you, being the only one to expose yourself like this. You said that you wanted to see me too. So tonight, we're going to do it together. And that's my decision as the birthday boy. We'll do it together." declared Gohan, saying that last part with a sensual smirk. But Videl wasn't going to look a gift horse wrapped in the mouth any more than she had to. And so it was that Gohan got up from off the bed and joined her. And so they stood in the moonlight standing opposite to each other and started to disrobe.

They started with their shirts first, Videl unzipping her white and purple chinese battledress from her collar down, Gohan with pulling off the three straps on the front of his shirt going one by one. Both of them keeping up pace exactly with the other as they stripped. Videl slowly pulling down the zipper to keep the exact pace that Gohan was unbuttoning his buttons, both wanting to make sure that things were perfectly equal between the sexes between them as they lost the articles of clothing. Finally they reached the bottom of their respective tops, Gohan's shirt now hanging open, Videl's zipper reaching the side of her hip where the zipper trail of her dress ended, both sides only showing the barest of skin underneath. Then they both used their hands to slide the shoulders off of their shoulders, and then they both simlutaniously motioned their shoulders slack and slid their shirts off their bodies and revealing their top parts to each other. But they didn't stay to gawk at each other, they just went on to concentrate on their next articles of clothing. They both hooked their thumbs to the hem of their pants, and then with one swift movement they both just pulled them all the way down. Both were already barefoot in the room so they didn't need to get to that.

And so there they stood, in only their underwear, Gohan in a pair of plain light blue boxers, and Videl in just a pair of plain white panties. But as they stood there, they just stood completely straight up and took a moment to gawk and to see what was presented so far. Gohan's body was fairly expected, it being totally muscular and buff. But Videl was still surprised to see that his bare chest now had a fully developped six-pack, although only four were actually visible. Videl had seen his bare chest before, but the last time it was in his plain normal form was back when that time they'd hung out at the mall when they were first starting to be friends nearly a year ago. And at that time Gohan's chest was only barely visible with a starting six-pack, it only being visible when he'd breathed in and out. Oh sure, she'd seen him with a six-pack before, when he'd turned Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 2, but those times the extra muscle from the transformations provided the extra definition possible to bring that result about, or at least she'd assumed. But now it was just plain him, in his natural form, no cheating needed! She just guessed that the extra year he'd been training this past year in addition to his natural developpment and growth did the trick. And it was still mighty impressive to see this much kind of muscle developpment in still just a young boy. 'Oh wow... he is so sexy...' thought Videl dreamily, surprising even herself about thinking it. But even though she didn't normally let herself think that way, but just for tonight, and for Gohan, she was going to allow both him and herself the satisfaction.

But meanwhile, while Videl was checking Gohan out, Gohan was busy checking her out. And while Videl's body was actually far more normal for a typical girl and relatively barren and plain compared to his own, but it was still monumentally different from his own body that Gohan couldn't help but notice it. Videl's body was flat, but she had a pretty athletic body for a girl, especially one for her age. She had fairly thick calves for a girl but still distinctly girly. Her arms were pretty skinny but athletically built with at least a small amount of muscle mass. She had a perfectly flat stomach with at least a _slight_ curve to her waist area, which gave her small, milkshake canister-type shape to her body which made her quite a sexy figure. But her chest was still completely flat. And when I say flat, I mean _COMPLETELY FLAT!_ What should be her breasts still looked more like a boys' young pectoral muscles, still, perfectly square. Looks like puberty still had to kick in on that one for her. But that was okay, girls her age didn't usually start that early, she was still only technically 10, her 11th birthday not for another several weeks. So it was still fairly typical for the growth of a girl her age. Videl wasn't making any effort to cover herself up. But still, to anyone's opinion she was still a pretty girl. And to Gohan, he was just amazed to see all this.

And so it was, that after what seemed like several minutes of just looking at each other, Videl finally went to hook her thumbs to pull the last remaining article of her clothing, when suddenly Gohan stopped her. "Wait! Wait, wait... Let me do it... I want to it myself." sort of embarrasingly requested Gohan. Videl just looked at him with surprise at him for a moment, but then seeing his eagerness she decided to comply, letting him know by just a nod of the head.

And so it was that Gohan walked up and then crouched down, bringing his eyes level with her crotch area and then hooking his fingers and hands to the hem of her panties. Gohan's heart was beating like crazy, he couldn't believe that he was just bout to pull the panties off a girl. Videl's heart was also pounding, if he could look up above he would see that her face was totally envelopped in red. She was so nervous and scared she couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that she was about to let a boy, an extremely attractive boy, but nonetheless a boy get to pull down and look at her most private area. The suspense and the nervousness and the fear was too much. Just as Gohan gulped to himself and then just about started to pull on the panties. Videl could feel them about to be pulled down as she looked down watching it happen, she then hesitated and brought her hands down and grabbed his own to stop them. Taking that as the signal, Gohan immediately relented and stopped.

"You want me to stop?" asked Gohan as he look up at her. "No, no I just grew scared that's all." replied Videl. Videl looked down and saw the enormous blush on Gohan's face, looks like he too was nervous and as scared as hell about this."Well, if your scared and you really don't want to do this, then we can stop right here you know?" suggested Gohan. He was being so considerate for her even in a position like this, she couldn't let him down now. "No, no, I just hesitated that's all. It won't happen again. I promise. No, I want to continue." declared Videl, being serious about. "Well, if you want you can do it yourself if it'll make you feel better about it?" again suggested Gohan. "No, I still want you to do it. You can continue. I won't stop you. I promise." reassured Videl.

And so with that Gohan went to continue. He still gulped and his heart went back to continuing to race, not having paused too much because of that little break. Gohan then pulled again, this time going slowly, Videl's hands let go of him, she was really going to let him do this, he really had her permission. Gohan slowly, inch by little inch, moment by moment, he was walking it down as slowly as he possibly could. He was savoring this moment, the moment in his life when he would finally learn for the first time the final secret of the female body. Videl however was a nervous wreck upstairs, she had her hands covering her face, her eyes closed and face covered with a heavy blush as she could let herself see. She couldn't believe that was letting a boy see her stuff, it was almost too embarrassing for words. But no matter what, she had to let it happen, she had agreed to it and Gohan had earned it, it was going to happen. Finally things were happening, it was almost passed, almost there Gohan! Videl let one eye open, not letting herself the cowardice of missing the moment. And then, it was done.

Gohan had pulled the white sheet down and there he stood face-to-face with a female's womanhood. It was one of the most beautiful things Gohan thought he had ever seen, It was like one perfectly out of one of the textbooks he'd seen on the subject. She did't have any hair down there yet so he was seeing _all_ of her for all she was worth. It was like a perfect "V" with a line in the middle that was closed together. The line was perfectly long and went to just about three quarters of the way up the "V". And it wasn't just any some old girl's slit, it was _Videl'_s, and _she_ had let him. Gohan couldn't _believe it_! 'Wow! So this is a girls' thing? And it's Videl's!?' though Gohan, amazed by it.

Videl couldn't believe it, she had just let a boy pull off her panties and now was looking at her womanhood. And it was _Gohan_ no less, and she had let him! She couldn't believe this was actually happening. But now the closeness at which he was examining her was getting _really_ unnerving. "Uhm? Could you please continues on? Your staring is getting really unnerving and awkward. And you can't go around staring at it all day, my panties can't just sit there all night." shyly reprimanded Videl. "Oh sure! Right!" frantically stammered Gohan as he then stopped his staring and then slid her panties all the way down.

"Thank you. And now it's my turn." said Videl. Gohan then stepped back and stood up for Videl to do the honors and returning the favor. Videl then crouched down and slid the pair of boxer shorts down and then she was confronted with an appendage shooting up. It was Gohan's dick and it was standing fully erect, obviously "something" had gotten him aroused tonight. Videl looked at it, he too was still completely hairless down there and it stood at about five or six inches tall and seemed a little thin, even fully erect. The skin was still covering the tip as it made it look like a banana, it was still obviously a child's dick, Videl was judging it to be about average to slightly above average size. Nothing grandiose like the rest of his body, but still quite impressive overall. Videl liked it, she felt the urge to touch it for herself and so she grabbed it with one hand like a wand and stroked it once or twice. "Hey, could you not do that. Now granted that feels nice. But I don't remember us agreeing to touching anything." said Gohan up above. "Oh! Sorry about that." apologized Videl and then let go.

And so it was that they came to standing fully at attention a few spaces from each other, bathed in the moonlight and for each to just look at each other and fully appreciate the fully nude boy of the other. Gohan's being wholy muscular and buffy, but not being overly such, just perfect well balanced definition. While Videl's body being fairly curvacious, perfectly thin, smooth and athletic. Each representing a pure and perfect example of their respective gender for their age. It was nothing to say that in each, the two of them saw perfect beauty in the other.

But then, it was Videl who hesitated, she quickly snapped up and looked away, turning her body to the window. "Videl? What's wrong?" asked Gohan looking concern. He came up behind her and placed his hands on the sides of her shoulders in comforting position. She was shivering, hugging herself with her arms. "It's just that, you so amazing... even your body is abnormally amazing. Your so amazingly sexy it's impossible to imagine. And while me, I'm just... plain and... just above normal. I'm not the most prettiest girl in the world, heck I'm just about normal. But it's a reminder to me how in this relationship I'm just second best next to you. And someone like you, who's so amazing at everything, only deserves the absolute best, most prettiest, most amazing girl in the world to be with him." despondently spoke Videl, nearing tears. It was her own fears and self-doubt rearing their ugly heads again. Gohan twisted her around and looked her dead in the eye. "Videl, I already have such a girl, _you_! You _are_ amazing, your already the strongest girl in the world. And in my opinion, your pretty enough as it is. I really like your body. There's no one I'd rather be with than you. So why don't you let me be the judge about who I feel should deserve to be with me." said Gohan, the total dedication and love and honesty in his eyes moved Videl back to reassuring her and making her feel good about herself again.

"You... you really like my body?" questioned Videl, not really managing to get her head wrapped around that statement. All her fears and self-consciousness about her own body being challenged and turned on their heads by the boy she loved most. "Yes... You are so beautiful to me." answered Gohan with soft eyes. "W-Well, what do you like about it?" asked Videl, wanting to desperately know what it was about her body that he loved so much. Gohan just gave her a smirk, this was his playful side. He then crouched down until his face was facing her crotch, just inches away. "Well, I like this. Still innocent and untouched, it's like a perfect textbook and I can see everything." said Gohan, just before he planted his lips and kissed it at the tip top of her slit. Just to make it his point. 'I can't believe he just did that!' tought Videl, no one had _ever_ touched her _there_, let alone kissed it. It was highly arousing to say the least. "And I like your stomach. So flat, so sexy, so toned, so cute." said Gohan as he then kissed her on her bellybutton. 'He really means it!' thought Videl in a panic. Gohan then brought himself up further and faced her flat chest. "And your chest... I like it because it's still so flat, like a boy's, and it makes me feel more like we're not so different between us. It make me feel closer to you." said Gohan as he then kissed her between her breast where her cleavage was likely to grow one day. 'Wow, I can't believe he's just kissed me all over my body like that. This is so embarrassing. But yet it feels so right t the same time. Gohan, your really a great romantic." thought Videl, all of this being _very_ exciting and romantic in her eyes. And then Gohan finally ratchetted himself up all the way and now stood face to face with her. They were both equally tall at this point in their lives now. And it was likely that there would never be a period in their lives where they would be exactly the same height ever again. "And your eyes, so perfectly crystal blue, I've never seen any eyes in the world as beautiful as yours, _ever_." said Gohan, looking into her perfectly crystal eyes that wee shimmering as he looked at her. "Gohan..." she whispered out his name as their faces drew close. "And finally your lips... your lips the are... they are..." Gohan trailed off as they went the final distance. And then, their lips locked as they met in the middle.

Gohan and Videl were kissing, they were kissing naked at nighttime with the moon glowing and with fireworks literally going on in the background and in a giant white castle. For Videl this was all fantasy, she was kissing a real life prince, the boy of her dreams, and they were both naked to boot. It was all like a fairytale, and though normally Videl had never subscribed to those since she was a little girl, and she would deny it to anyone who would ask, but in the end she was girl and in the end she liked this sort of thing. She was having her first kiss with her charming prince completely naked and she was loving it. For Gohan, it was the ultimate fantasy moment for him too, he was kissing a girl, a pretty girl, the girl of dreams, and they were both naked. It was an ultimate secret fantasy for most boys and he had achieved it. They were both feeling like they were in heaven and they wanted it to last forever.

Little had the two of them noticed the fireworks going on during their kiss. It felt like they were there for forever and when they finally parted, they turned to look and see fireworks going on outside. Apparently the celebrations for the prince's birthday were still going on outside and the people of the village had set up fireworks and as it just so happened they went off when Gohan and Videl had locked lips. Both Gohan and Videl could only chuckle at the irony, fireworks going on both inside and outside their mouths. They then just both held each other's hands and watched the fireworks. They didn't care if anyone spotted them with them in their naked bodies, which at this distance and height and with the people distracted by the fireworks was highly unlikely. Both for now, they just didn't care and enjoyed the show with the one they loved. It was likely that they weren't ever going to share a special moment like this ever again. Tomorrow in the morning, they were going to have to deal with a world that's going to know all about Gohan and what his friends have done. And with Gohan and his family now having to deal with fame and Gohan having to live up to his father's shadow and his upcoming princely duties he was going to have quite a handful. And with Videl having to deal with the public question and with her dad's career and reputation likely to go down the toilet, she was going to have a tough time indeed. But to neither of them that mattered tonight. Because one way or another, they knew that they were going to face what life had to throw at them, and they knew they were going to face it together.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** Well here it is... the official ending of my story. I hope you enjoyed this scene and could appreciate all the hard work of building up the series and the tension necessary to get to this point. It took me nearly 6 years of writing and many personal sacrifices for me to get to this point. But I'm finally here. This is the culmination of my story and my absolutely favorite scene to write next to the match between Gohan and Goku. This was first and foremost the scene I looked forward to the most to write. This was by far the longest chapter I'd ever written. I'd tried to keep my chapters at a comfortable length throughout my writing at a uniform level. But as it went on and I needed longer lengths for the more epic chapters later on they got unfortunately longer. I tried to keep it to a minimum and I hope you didn't mind the length of some of these chapters especially as of late.**

**Now in my opinion I have no problem with underage nudity. As far as just two kids seeing each other naked I don't think that there's anything truly improper about that so long as it's in private, in confidence, and that there isn't anything more to it. I personally find the idea of underage sex to be a repulsive idea and shouldn't be done. Although I've found myself reading and seeing about such things, even though I'm disgusted by them. By I find that if it's done tastefully and properly like I did here, it's alright. Now let me remind you that what Gohan and Videl did here was more or less an act of childish curiosity. I know I was curious like that when **_**I**_** was that age. And if given the proper opportunity I would've done it. And I stress the word **_**proper**_**.**

**Gohan is the strongest person in the word, which means pretty much nobody can stop him from doing whatever he wants if he wants to. It's also his birthday, he's an official prince and they both admitted to each other that they love each other and they're officially boyfriend and girlfriend in their own minds and in the minds of their friends. I pretty much think I've cleared all the proper social channels in order to make this scene a proper one.**

**So if anyone complains about this, you're probably just an ultra conservative type of person who shouldn't be reading this anyway. But if you are, **_**TOUGH!**_** Or if you were hoping for more smut than this, **_**TOUGH TOO**_** to you! Or, if you're a female and don't like what I've written or think that this is a gross misrepresentation of a girl's behavior is such circumstances and situation as I've done with Videl? Then I GROSSLY apologize. I'm a guy, and a much admitted one with little to no experience in such matters. But if you don't like it too, regardless. This is still **_**my**_** story and **_**I**_** do what **_**I**_** want to do. My descriptions of the bodies may be a little too descriptive for kids, but I hope I didn't cross any lines. I know I went up to the border of the lines with this whole chapter, but I didn't cross it in my own opinion. I didn't cross any lines and I left it as tasteful and proper as I could. Farewell for now and I hope you enjoyed my series.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

_**The Morning After**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

After their little late night "escapades", Gohan and Videl decided to turn in for the night. They decided that tonight they would sleep in the same bed. They both trusted each other about not "fooling around" when they would sleep, and it wasn't like the "first time" they had to sleep together naked. But they each decided to play it safe, just because. Gohan put on his boxers again while Videl put back on her panties, so they each had at least _some_ covering when they went to bed. Eventually they fell asleep, having been satisfied with what they'd already done. They were still children, and exploring their bodies was all they wanted or needed to do.

Early the next morning, just before first light, Videl woke up and found herself laying on her side with her arm draped over the very sexy muscular chest of Gohan, who was still laying asleep on his back. 'Hmmmm... A girl could get used to this.' thought Videl as she smiled while staring at the sleeping angel that was her secret boyfriend. She then rolled herself over to her back and sighed dreamily. But then things took a little turn as Gohan rolled in his sleep and soon found his arm draped over _her_ chest, in specifically across the spots where her breasts were. Videl got quite annoyed with that, now granted it wasn't quite his fault as he was obviously doing that without conscious thought so she couldn't quite get mad at him. But it was stil aggravating and annoying and her face grew red and she developped a tick mark on her forehead. "Hey! Would you please take your hand away from there please?" dryly commented Videl, clearly saying it with some restraint in her voice like her anger was bubbling in the background. "Huh? What? OH YIKES!? Right!" exclaimed Gohan as he wearily got up and then frantically recoiled his arm as soon as he realized where his hand was. "Thank you." dryly thanked Videl, the tick mark still in place signalling that she was still annoyed at the whole situation.

"Woah, he heh, sorry about that." apologized Gohan nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You're excused, but still, no harm done." said Videl. "You know? You're really sensitive about those things, are you?" remarked Gohan. Videl looked down a little embarrassed at that, a blush forming on her face. "It's just that... I'm already nearly eleven years old and they still haven't even begun growing yet. I've seen other girls and they've already well started growing theirs. It just makes me feel so pathetically "underdevelopped". It's just that I've been waiting for them for so long. Sometimes I even feel that they'll never grow. That I feel afraid that I might end up being stuck like this forever." complained Videl, letting out all her deepest private feelings and fears about her chest. Gohan couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at such a silly concept as being "stuck forever" with a small chest. "He he heh... Yeah I guess I sorta know where your coming from too. Puberty can be a tricky thing for everyone. You never know what your gonna get until you get it. But don't you worry, I'm sure that your breasts will grow with time. You just have to wait." reassured Gohan. It seemed to do the trick as it immediate brightened Videl's mood, for a brief time.

But Videl however then grew suspicious about Gohan. He sounded a little _too_ confident about that last line. He seemed to know something, but what? "You sound pretty sure of yourself about that. What do you know? What is it?" interrogated Videl, giving him her "suspicious look" eyes. Gohan looked shifty under the microscope. At first he wanted to hide it, but then figuring that she would probably coax it out of him anyway, not that he could keep a secret from her anyway. He decided to cave in and fess up before it caused him more trouble than it was worth. "Well... You see, back when I was sucked into that dimensional machine and was in there for about a month and a half? Well I sorta wound up visiting an alternate timeline of ours and I ended up meeting a future version of you." admitted Gohan.

"You did? Well what was she like?" asked Videl eagerly. "Well, from what I saw I would say that she or rather you too, would "develop" rather well. She was very pretty and from what I saw she was quite "well endowed" if I do say so myself. So I don't think you'll have that to worry about." said Gohan, his face a little red from a blush at the memory of the future version of Videl in her revealing jogging clothes. "Care to tell me why you have that look on your face? And how did you come by this noticing of her "well endoweness"? You didn't happen to have been checking her out during your encounter did you?" chided Videl, teasing him as she knew full well that he wasn't the type of guy to do that. "What!? No! I just... happened to notice it, that's all. We sat at a bench and talked and that was all! Although she was wearing just a sports bra and some shorts at the time. I couldn't help but notice it. But other than that there was nothing inappropriate. I swear!" hastily explained Gohan in a panic.

Videl could only laugh at Gohan's reaction, teasing him was sometimes just too easy. "HahahaHAA! I know you wouldn't do that. God Gohan you are so easy to tease. But seriously, let's not forget that I too have seen your future self. And let me tell you that from what I saw you also don't have much to worry about growing up yourself." said Videl, as she too formed a blush as she remembered pervertedly the form of Future Gohan when he was in just his swimming trunks diving into the pool at the castle while celebrating yesterday. "Oh? Well _you_ seem to be rather impressed with that guy." pouted Gohan. Videl seemed to have detected a hint of jealousy there. "Aww, don't worry Gohan, I feel that you're sufficiently impressive already as well. And for the record, from what I saw of you last night, I felt that you were pretty "well endowed" yourself." teasingly admitted Videl as she snuggled up to him a little more. Gohan put his arm around her in a half hug as what she'd said soothed him and made him actually feel a bit better. Sure it spoke to his vanity and reinforced his male pride to know that his girlfriend thought that he was "well endowed" in that department. But it's what he'd needed right now and it made him feel better about himself, and that's what counted.

But then, suddenly something came to Gohan's mind. "And what pray tell, makes you such an authority on "endowement" anyway?" questioned Gohan, though with a bit of a smirk. Videl kinda looked sheepish and embarrassed at the suggestion as it seemed to bring up an embarrassing story. "Weeeelllllll... It sorta happened that my dad one time enrolled me into a martial arts summer camp in order to help with my training when I was about eight years old? Turned out he accidently enrolled me into an _all-boys_ camp." embarrassingly admitted Videl. "Oh!?" mouthed Gohan, starting to get the picture about what might've happened. "Yeah... and well... I sorta ended up in the boys locker room the first time since they didn't have any girls locker rooms there. Luckily for me I managed to change in some bathroom stalls so I didn't end up exposing myself any. But still I got to see a _whole_ lot of "those" things. It was pretty embarrassing, and once my dad finally found out it was a boys camp he quickly wisked me off of that camp. Too bad it wasn't until the third day at camp." embarrassingly relayed Videl with an embarrassed blush on her face. Gohan couldn't help but laugh at that silly story. He couldn't help but imagine that silly goose of a man Videl called her father actually making a mistake and not reading the fine-print and sending Videl to an all boys school. Gohan could already imagine Hercule running out of the establishment with Videl under his arm running for the car. It was quite a funny image to imagine.

"Hahahaha! I'm sorry Videl, but that _does_ sound like a really embarrassing story. I feel sorry for you. But if you want embarrassing, you should've seen this other version of me I met when I went to the alternate timeline where I met your future version." countered Gohan. "Really? How silly was it?" asked Videl, eager to hear _this_ story. "Well, he was wearing this really silly looking costume with a red cape and helmet and everything. And he was running around like trying to be a superhero with doing silly looking poses and calling himself Saiyaman! Now that's what I call embarrassing!" relayed Gohan, laughing as he did. "Oogh... Ouch! Yeah that's _really_ embarrassing." remarked Videl, reacting like it was a punch to the gut. "Yeah, boy I'll say! I couldn't _believe_ myself. I really didn't envy that future version of you that I met, being stuck with having to deal with that guy." laughed Gohan. "Yeah... me neither." agreed Videl with a fit of the giggles.

But soon enough the giggles stopped and Gohan got a serious expression as he contemplated something. Videl eventually asked him what was wrong? "Well, it's just that thinking about it has got me thinking. In that alternate universe the alternate Videl told me that she didn't meet her Gohan until they were in highschool. She said that she'd never gone to the Cell Games. The Goten I met in that world said that he'd never met our dad and that he'd been dead ever since the Cell Games." explained Gohan. "So are you saying that..." Videl went to ask but she was cut off. "...That if you hadn't have attended the Cell Games then we might never would've met like that and that all the things that happened to us, including reviving my dad, might never have happened." said Gohan.

It was at that point Gohan got up and went over to the open balcony and watching the rising sun over the horizon. "So what are you saying? There's got to be more to it about what you're thinking than you're letting on." questioned Videl. "Well it's just that it makes me think about how lucky we truly are to have things happen the way they have in our world. You and me are in love now, I'm a world champion next to my dad, heck I'm even a prince now of my own kingdom." said Gohan, looking contemplative. "Then what's got you so ruffled? I mean what's so wrong with how things are?" asked Videl, wondering about what was _truly_ disturbing him. "Well, it's just that I've met two different versions of myself from the future, and I know that with things the way they are now I won't turn into either of them. It's got me thinking about what this chance I have to choose with what I'm going to do with the rest of my life, and I don't know what I should do. Who should I be and become in this world? And when I look around at this finery and all this luxury and this success that I've been having and I realize, that it's not me! It's just not me..." Gohan radically and sadly admitted to both himself _and_ Videl.

At that Videl came over and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind and hugged him comfortingly. "Then ask yourself, who are you then?" said Videl. Gohan seemed to lower his head even more. "I... I don't know. I mean I'm Gohan the son of Goku, but I don't want to be known as just the son of someone. I'm a fighter, but I'm not quite a warrior like the rest of my friends. I'm the World Champion, but I don't just want to be known by a petty title. I'm a prince of the Ox-Kingdom, but I'm just not meant for all this finery. They say I'm a true hero, but I'm truly a true hero, not like my dad. I guess I don't know who I am or what I want to become." said Gohan, looking over all aspects of his life.

Videl however just continued to hold onto him and comforted him, and it even seemed that she was holding tighter onto him. "So what if your a champion, a hero, a prince, or the son of a great man? But above and beyond all that you're Gohan. And underneath all the successes, and all the heroics and all the titles and the legacies that's who you'll always be underneath. And what's so bad about that? If you ask me, that's all you ever needed to be, and that's all who _I_ need you to be. I mean don't get me wrong I like all the rest of the stuff you are and they're all very nice bonus', but at the end of the day I only want you. And if you want your own legacy all your own and not like your father, then go for it. _I_ believe in _you_." spoke Videl, speaking her heart out and her belief in the person she loved most in the world. Gohan felt like he'd been struck by a chord. She was right! Everything she'd said was right! All his worries and all his doubts and misgivings were all done away with a laid to rest. He now felt new confidence and a feeling of everything would turn out alright. That he _could_ make it and that he _would_ make it! He was seriously loving her more than he thinks he'd ever had before. "And what happens if I don't make it?" asked Gohan sensually as he turned around, took her chin in his hand, and looked at her with a dreamy look on his face. "Then you'll have me with you al the way, anyway." stated unequivically Videl. Gohan liked the sound of that. And so he kissed her. Sure it wasn't ruling the world or anything, but it was one sure hell of a consolation prize.

And so after sharing their _tender_ moment, they decided to go for a shower, _together_. Now that was a definitely new experience for the two kids, lathering up each others bodies like that and getting to actually touch their naked bodies while giving each others full views. It was definitely fun, and more better than the last time they'd done it. Which was awkward and hard when they were trying hard to not look at each other during those two weeks on the spaceship. _Definitely_ better then that.

And so after washing themselves clean they got themselves dressed in some of their regular clothes and then they went off to go down for breakfast. They were going through one of the many hallways when they passed a door. Now behind that door Gohan noticed that there was a security guard watching a whole lot of monitors. Now normally Gohan would've just let that pass by as he knew that a wealthy castle like this would have an extensive security system. But then something caught his eye when he recognized that one of the monitors was showing _their_ room. Fearful about what this security guard might've seen last night, Gohan decided to venture in and find out for himself. He signaled Videl to following along with him, which she promptly did, having equally noticed it and wanting the answers too.

"Hello there." greeted Gohan to the security guard. The man looked older, like in his late forties or fifties region, with greying hair and was appearing to be a little of the chunky side. Gohan's greeting startled the poor man a bit but he quickly shrugged it off and greeted the two kids with a pleasant smile when he realized who it was. "Hello there young kids." greeted the guard. "Uhmmm? Do you have monitors housed in all the bedrooms?" asked Gohan, trying to sound sweet and innocent. "Sure do, got one for every one of the main rooms and the guest rooms. You have to understand they're for security purposes." proudly stated the security guard. The guard then turned around and went back to watching the monitors. Gohan noticed that the man had a strange look on his face. Like the one that Master Roshi gets when he's reading one of his magazines. He quickly realized that two of the monitors showed his parents sleeping together in their room as well as Vegeta and Bulma. "Uhmm? Excus me, but you didn't happen to "see" anything last night did you?" asked Gohan, hoping against hope that this man wasn't watching him and Videl last night and caught them. "Boy did I ever! You should've seen it last night! There was action all over the place. Your parents and that one couple got really hot and heavy in there. You should be _real_ proud of your folks kid. But then again you probably don't know about that stuff yet. Being just kids and all that. But I'll tell you it's something _really_ interesting." answered the guard. Now normally Gohan would be horrified and grossed out to the max to know that his parents and Bulma and Vegeta were doing those kinds of things last night, but right now he was more concerned about himself and Videl. "But, what about us?" asked Gohan. "Eh? And what about you?" asked the guard. Gohan was relieved to hear that, it seemed that this man was too busy and more interested in his parent's "activities" last night than anything he and Videl had been doing. Now normally he would be disgusted by the man's antics and horrified by his parents for doing that. But for right now he was just thankful that this man was such a pervert that he'd concentrated on the adults and that they had distracted this man enough for them to escape notice. Plus they were adults, they were mature enough to do those things, and that they were husbands and wives meant that if they would be caught sleeping together like that it wouldn't be something special.

But however that still left the dilemma of having their "escapades" last night being recorded by video camera last night. Gohan quickly managed to somehow come up with a fake lie to get the security guard out of there as a distraction. Gohan and Videl quickly searched around for the tape of their room from last night and this morning. Finally managing to find it they quickly took the tape and scampered off. The security guard was never the wiser as he didn't look for nor cared about the tape of some kids in their room.

Gohan and Videl went back to their room with the tape. Feeling a little bit curious about what about them was on the tape, both Gohan and Videl popped it into a tv and began to watch it. It was _all_ there, everything that they did was there. It seemed like there were multiple camera secretly hidden everywhere in their rooms because they saw their acts and relived them from multiple angles and the pictures were in full colour. Both Gohan and Videl got turned on at watching the whole thing again. And after watching it, instead of deciding to destroy the tape and erase the evidence. They decided that they were going to keep it as a personal momento just between the two of them about their night together. It was a intimate and very special moment for both of them in their lives and now they had a chance to immortalize that moment in more than just memories. But in actual physical form for them to watch whenever they wanted to their personal perverted hearts content. Gohan managed to make a copy for it to share with Videl. Not only that, but they spent the rest of the time they had in their room, taking nude pictures of themselves to remember about this night. Just some more immortilization for each other of recording nude forms as they were this night for each other to hold for their _personal_ use. And then they each parted ways with their momentoes secretly in hand.

But unfortunately when they tried to secretly get passed Chi-Chi downstairs she caught them and soon they were exposed. Chi-Chi unfortunately viewed some of the content and soon launched into a tantrum and scolded them in front of everyone. Chi-Chi went on a tantrum and lectured them in front of everyone and reminded them of the dangers of such conduct and they were properly shamed, but only in front of family and friends thankfully. But then Chi-Chi did something that they didn't expect.

"*sigh*Now then, now that that's done you're free to go." said Chi-Chi, catching everyone of guard with her calmed cheery mood once she was done with her tantrum, which really wasn't nearly as bad as they would've feared. "Wait, you're not going to punish us severely or forbid us from doing stuff like that ever again?" questioned a confused Gohan. Videl herself and everyone else were equally confused as to this oversight. "Well you may be both just kids but from what I saw you conducted yourselves pretty maturely and properly. You discussed the matter thoroughly and you didn't do anything improper given the situation. Besides your both boyfriend and girlfriend now aren't you and you love each other right? I don't see you doing anything wrong here and I'm not going to stop you from doing things I probably couldn't stop you from doing anyway even if I tried. Just promise me you'll keep things strictly proper and leave the more adult stuff until you are adults." responded Chi-Chi. "You got it! Besides we weren't planning on doing anything different from that anyway. We promise not to do anything adult until we're adults." promised Videl. "Good, then we have nothing more to discuss. Just make sure you do your things in private and away from me. The less I know the better." informed Chi-Chi before she just turned around and left. "You got it!" said Videl as she then wisked off with Gohan. Videl eventually left to go back to her house later that day with her secret cargo hidden on her person. Still secret momentoes she would keep between herself and Gohan for the rest of her life.

A few weeks later Gohan and Videl found themselves in a clearing in the country side. The place where they usually trained together. "Videl? Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Gohan. Everything was normal about this day as they were setting up for a sparring as they'd normally would. But the only difference this time is that they were both naked! That's right, Gohan and Videl were fixing to spar with each other stark naked. "Sure am, I've always wanted to do this with you Gohan." responded Videl. "You have a real perverted mind. You know that?" cheekily countered Gohan, giving a little banter to his loving secret girlfriend. They had gotten away from their parents and told them that they were off to spar, and so they absolutely believed them and they had no idea that this was what they were actually going to do. "Takes one to know one. Now remember, I want you at your full power. Nothing but the best, I want to see where my training has really gotten me. Plus I'd like to see you in the buff as a Super Saiyan 2. See what I'm really dealing with." said Videl. "Okay, suit yourself." simply shrugged off Gohan and quickly complied with her request. All of the bulging muscles came to life and grew in size. 'Hello gorgeous!' was the thought that leapt through Videl's head. And then she herself transformed into a Super Saiyan and then they leapt off into combat. Sometimes in life you just had to let go and find strange ways to have fun. Love makes you do that.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** Well here is the last and final part of the official DBZ Alternate Path series of stories. Now all you have looking forward to is the two part crossover.**

** This particular chapter however, acts more or less like an epilogue and was done purely for fun. As I think I could've just ended things in the last chapter and be done with it. And spiritually I think it is, but I think it adds a funny little bit to the final story.**

** Now I realize that I may have made Videl a bit too much of a "pervert" in this story, and especially in this chapter. But that's just my own inner pervert going wild on her I guess. And the way I needed her to turn out in order to get the scenes that I wanted. Plus I don't think it's that big of a stretch for her to be this way. I think that given the circumstances, I would think that Videl, being the more "normally adjusted" character and therefore has common knowledge of the sexual drives, would be the more aggressive one in any sexual relationship situation. Her younger age and curiosity when coupled with the starting raging hormones of kids near at that age along with her already naturally aggressive personality, would just make for that type of reaction. I just would think that this would all be new to her and that she would be excited and the more aggressive one when she would find herself in the position to explore a relationship. Plus, perverts can come in numerous shapes and sizes from BOTH genders, at any age! You just don't know about some people sometimes. And so I just think that this is the way Videl **_**might've**_** been effected by a relationship at this early age. And so that's just the way I wanted to bring her out.**

**So anyway, unfortunate to say, but this looks like the end of the trail for my series. I just don't know if I'll eventually write a sequel? Because, I'll be honest with you, I haven't even started writing it! For this story I had it all pre-written before I ever even attempted publishing it. That way I could bring them out all at once so you, my loyal readers, wouldn't have to wait so long every week or month for a chapter to come out. As a reader myself I always found that _sooo_ aggravating. So that's why I decided way back when that the way I was gonna write it was the way that I did. But with this one, you'd probably have to wait at least a while before I'd ever post it.**

**And I'll also be honest about another thing. I've got _soooooooooo_ many, many ideas about what to do about when they'd be older and after the timeskip, that it just wouldn't be enough for _one_ story. I've got ideas going from highschool, to tournaments, to Movies, to the Buu Saga, _All_ the way to Pan and GT. But like I said, I've got so many ideas and diverging ones, that I could write two or three alternate different stories with them. And with the nature of DBZ, and the nature of the stories I would want to write, I just don't see an end! I just don't have a coherent plot in my head at the start like I had the whole length I had to write this one. And I just don't have an ending. I've dedicated over 6 to 7 years committed to this project already. I can't tell you how many times I could've gone out and had a productive day, only for me to say "Sorry, but I want to stay at home so just I could wait to get hit by inspiration so I could write." and then spend the rest of the day doing nothing. I've lost count of those days. I've practically put my personal life on holdd because I wanted to bring this project out. And I just don't I have another 3 to 4 years at the _LEAST_, committed to writing another one. I also have a few ideas for writing a few standalone, smaller stories about Naruto that I want to write too. But _ maybe_ I just might end up changing my mind anyway and write the sequel. But as it stands now, I think it might be better if I stop now while I can.**

** But anyway I hope you enjoyed this story as it is. It's been quite the journey in getting. And I hope that you enjoyed it **_**all**_** as much as I enjoyed writing over 6 to 7 years. Thank you and until next time!**


End file.
